


It's Going Down

by urbanMystic



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bathroom Sex, M/M, Minotaur - Freeform, Monsters, POV Second Person, Teratophilia, Trans Male Character, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 08:25:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10681491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urbanMystic/pseuds/urbanMystic
Summary: PWP: glory hole at a gay monster bar bathroom





	It's Going Down

You had only been waiting about 5 minutes when the first dick came through. The gloryhole was in the mens' bathroom at LABYRINTH, the local gay watering hole. Your knees were on cold linoleum, with only a layer of denim to protect them. Were you shivering from cold or anticipation? Hard to say. 

The dance floor had humans and monsters intermingling on it: werewolves, swamp men, even a humanoid bee drone. Your eye had been caught on this one gorgeous Minotaur. He had silken fur over carefully sculpted muscle, and denim shorts that left very little to the imagination. 

Spacing out on the bathroom floor, you wondered if he might come in. The reverie was broken when you heard the door open. Hooves crossed the floor and walked into the stall. 

'There's no way,' you thought to yourself, 'he probably just has to whiz.'

That's when the sky opened up, angels sounded the trumpets, and 5 inches of thick, flaccid cock came into view. Without hesitation, you licked your lips and took the base in your hand. Your lips kissed the tip, barely a touch at first, then more until your parted them to let your tongue roll over the velvet-soft skin for the first time.

His breath hitched as his cock began to swell. You kept a friendly hand at his base whole your tongue get familiar with his head, tracing over his frenulum and ridge before letting your lips slide forward to engluf just his head. 

"Fuck, you're killing me," he panted, "just take it."

You were not to be rushed. This cock was all yours until he came, and you were going to enjoy every last inch. Your mouth passed over the ridge of his cockhead a few times before you took a bit more of it in, rubbing the underside against your tongue and the head against the ridge of your hard palate. He swelled and moaned softly. It was almost a whimper. He wanted more.

Your hand began to work his shaft. You didn't squeeze, just provided a good friction as your mouth worked in tandem. His cock went from half-mast to full, must have been a good nine inches, and still thick. 

"Let me fuck your mouth," he pleaded from the other side of the wall.

You obliged, but not how he wanted. You began to bob your head on his erection, taking another half-inch or so every time. Your mouth only fit the first 4 or 5 inches, being a small human, and you wanted him to feel that for a while. Your hand certainly hadn't stopped, still pumping with a slight twist over the rest of his length. You stayed this way for a few minutes. He panted and moaned and even whined.

When you tasted his pre in the back of your tongue, you deep-throated him for the first time. He easily hit the back of your throat with another two inches to go. You felt your own pre flood your boxers, your clit throbbing from his musk. His hips bucked forward and thumped against the wall.

You alternated between deep-throating and not. His panting increased. People came and left the bathroom without care, one asshole wolf whistled. You were humping the air in the stall like a horny animal, and it only made you happier to have such a gorgeous cock filling your mouth.

"I-I'm gonna- he was trying to warn you.

You deep-throated him in earnest, pumping his cock in and out of your throat a few times, breathing in rhythm with the action, until he came in your throat, grunting with the muscle spasms. A few generous spurts ran hot down your throat. You swallowed eagerly and pulled back off his cock, a few strands of thick spit still connecting you.

There was quiet for a few minutes. You panted. He panted. The bathroom was empty for a few moments.

"Dude," he said after a moment.

You piped up with, "Huh?"

"You have to let me return the favor." 

You heard his stall door open. Shit. "It's cool, man, I don-"

He opened the stall and saw you: short, human, baby-faced under the facial hair.

"Ohhhh man, you really gotta let me give you head now."

He was almost 6 feet tall with brown fur and horns almost too wide for the stall. A white tee clung to his pecs like it was glued on, and his enormous dick was still swinging out of the denim shorts he was wearing. You were mesmerized.

"I uh..."

"Can I at least see what you're packing?"

You gathered your courage and dropped your pants. He licked his lips and got down on his knees.

"I can smell you from here. Are you sure I couldn't get a taste? Please, man?"

Too tongue-tied for words, you grabbed his horns and pulled his muzzle into the tangle of hair around your clit. He hummed excitedly and went to town, tongue rubbing flat and hard against your hood. He was so much bigger than you that soon you had his warm hands lifting you up by your ass onto the toilet reservoir. His tongue easily slid an inch or two inside you, clit still pressing against the rear of the muscle.

Riding the Minotaur this way, you came quickly, too horny to care that the stall door had been left open.

"Fuck me," you demanded.

"With pleasure."

It was fortunate that he had been warming you up with his tongue, because he was big. You felt stretched, almost painfully so, but it only caused more precum to dribble out. He fucked you slowly at first, face wrenched with pleasure, sweat starting to stain the pits of his shirt. As he gained momentum time gave up on you, letting seconds dilate to small ecstatic eternities.

By the time you came, you were pretty sure there was a dent in the wall behind you. As you clenched around him, he came shortly after, filling another part of you with his cum.

"Shit," he panted, "that was hot."

You were also hazy. "Yeah?"

"Yeah," he slowly pulled out, erection softening. As he finally got adjusted back into his shorts, he asked you, "Wanna go on a real date next weekend?"


End file.
